


Sons of Ragnar Sending Noodz

by oddsnends



Series: Sons of Ragnar [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Summary: bless whoever made these gifs
Relationships: Bjorn (Vikings)/Reader, Bjorn (Vikings)/You, Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You, Sigurd (Vikings)/Reader, Sigurd (Vikings)/You, Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/You
Series: Sons of Ragnar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Sons of Ragnar Sending Noodz

**Author's Note:**

> bless whoever made these gifs

**Bjorn: **

  * Has only sent them once 
  * Tasteful jock is his persona
  * Mostly ass shots
  * A few to show off his abs
  * A tease of the goods
  * Black and white all the way, he’s classy
  * Has at least one pic of ruler comparison

**Ubbe:**

  * Dick only no face, can’t leave evidence in case they leak
  * Tasteful and subtle
  * Always makes sure the angle is flattering
  * No surprise dick pics, ever!
  * One or two full body shots
  * Playful and calculating
  * Once accidentally sent them to his mother

**Hvitserk:**

  * Full body mirror shots
  * If he’s showing it may as well show it all
  * He likes to tease a few almost shots first
  * Sends too many photos once he starts
  * Was that a pizza slice?
  * Sends a little video along
  * Surprises you with dick pics at inappropriate times

**Sigurd: **

  * Send Noodz!
  * Surprise dick pics on special occasions
  * Likes to experiment with angles and poses
  * May or may not have a theme to each set
  * ¾ of his camera roll are of his junk
  * Won’t send them unless she’s already saw it in person
  * He’s risky taking a few in public even

**Ivar:**

  * Nobody sees him naked
  * Nobody!
  * Ever
  * No
  * Fuck That
  * Watch Porn if you need to see someone’s junk
  * Photos don’t do his dick justice ;)


End file.
